


To Change Fate

by wingsofthenight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All Of The Martells Deserve Better, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorne, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Ellaria Sand Deserves Better, F/M, Mother Rhoyne, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: After everything that has happened to House Martell, Mother Rhoyne chooses to send someone back to before Robert's Rebellion.Ellaria refuses to let her family fall apart once again, not now that she has a chance to change their fate.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 108
Kudos: 105
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	1. to be sent back

**Author's Note:**

> Because I obviously needed more ideas...
> 
> Anyway, I've actually been toying with a time travel au for awhile, but never figured out exactly how to do one. This was my solution! And I'm pretty sure there will be only eight chapters too!
> 
> Also, I realize that Ellaria went back to the Hellholt before Arianne went on her quest... but I don't particularly care.

**300 After Aegon’s Conquest**

**Sunspear, Dorne**

How does one live on after blow after blow is thrown at them, after feeling so much grief that one almost drowns in it?

Ellaria very much wished to know the answer to that question.

First she lost Oberyn. Oberyn, the man she loved more than anything else except possibly their daughters. Oberyn, the man who made her laugh, made her feel warmer than the sun herself ever could, made his own vows to her in private that one day with no one around to hear save Mother Rhoyne herself, no matter whether or not politics said they were allowed to marry.

No doubt some would say he brought his end upon himself. She did wish he had not fought that fight, that he had chosen some other type of poison, that he had done something different.

But too many nights had she been woken by his cries as he imagined the fates of his sister Elia, of little Rhaenys and Aegon. Too many nights had some darkness forced him to imagine their fates given to Ellaria herself and their own children.

No, his fate rested at the feet of none other than the human monsters that started all of this.

(Tywin Lannister should be glad that he was killed quickly by his own son. If Ellaria had been the master of his fate, she would have dragged him to the Hellholt and let him rot slowly. Peace loving she may be, but she was still a daughter of House Uller. And her House was the one trusted to dole out justice to those that deserved it.)

If that had been the only loss… saying she could have borne it, that may be a lie. She would always feel his loss, would always wait for the day that she saw him again, when he would embrace her and lead her into Mother Rhoyne’s halls.

But she would live and voice no complaint for the sake of their daughters. The loss of their own father was a hard enough blow, they did not need more grief.

But that was before these latest ravens had arrived.

King’s Landing had gone up in flames. Details were scarce on what exactly had happened, but it was known that casualties were high.

Casualties that could include their own family, for several members had been there.

Arianne herself, the woman that had insisted on calling her aunt from the moment her uncle made it clear that she would stay, was one of them, but she was not the only one.

Her own daughters were also there.

Nymeria, their own Lady Nym, who had taken to her easily, who had come to her for comfort and reassurance when a full year had past since her birth mother last sent her a letter and her father was away.

Tyene, who had quickly begun to call her madre in private, who always greeted her with a warm hug whenever she could.

Elia, her little Lia… her fifth daughter, the first she carried in her womb and nursed at her breast… she had gone north as well.

And all of this came on the heels of whatever had happened in Oldtown, where Sarella had disguised herself to study at the Citadel. She had worried for the woman her fourth daughter had turned into, the one so determined to seek knowledge, but never before had she thought this should be one of her worries.

Maybe some of them survived, but how was she to know?

How was she to look at her remaining daughters and tell them they lost four of their beloved sisters and their cousin so soon after the loss of their own father?

And there was Doran to think of as well. Not two days before, her brother in all but name had been taken by a fever, leaving Manfrey to take charge as the highest ranking member of House Martell. If he found out that his own daughter may have died so soon after his only remaining sibling, with his son’s fate unknown, both of them having been on missions he sent them on…

How were they to continue on after all of this?

Without any conscious thought on her part, Ellaria found herself down at the sea. There was no need for her at the palace. No need for a dead man’s paramour in any of their plans, one who had never had any true place in Sunspear to begin with…

That was what finally opened the floodgates.

She would never be able to say how long she knelt in the waves, uncaring of who would hear her sobs or see the tears streaming down her face. She would have to be strong for her remaining daughters soon enough. She had no more energy to care for what anyone else but them could think of.

However, eventually she became aware of the water around her rising, and not from the tide. No, this was somehow… magical in nature.

Before she could do anything more than blink in confusion, the riptide pulled her under.

Rather than drowning as one would expect, Ellaria found herself kneeling in a shallow pool of water, waterfalls surrounding her- a place not of this world.

“Oh, my child, I am so sorry.”

Ellaria blinked, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her.

No, there truly was a tall woman- taller than she herself was, which was no small feat- with richly tanned skin, black curls tumbling down her back, wearing the water herself as a gown standing in front of her.

“Mother Rhoyne?”

The goddess, the source of all the water in the world, knelt in front of her, her eyes the same color as a clear pool of water filled with grief and regret. “Ellaria, my daughter, how I wish none of this had ever happened.”

Ellaria had thought she had cried all of the tears left in her.

But when Mother Rhoyne took her in her arms, just as she remembered her own mother doing when she was a child, she found she was wrong.

Throughout it all, the goddess just held her close, stroking her hair and simply providing what comfort she could.

“Why must all this happen?” Ellaria finally whispered an uncertain amount of time later, voice breaking from her grief.

Mother Rhoyne kissed the top of her head, just as Ellaria herself had done many times to her own children. “There are dark forces in this world, ones that wish to see all light snuffed out. There is darkness in men’s hearts too, but where there is darkness there is always light. There has been since Sola saw the first Rhoynar huddling together for warmth, and spread her light into the sky to lead them to shelter, and when Luna lit the stars to give hope during the night when her sister was forced to rest.”

Ellaria couldn’t help but bitterly laugh at that. “It feels like there is none now. My love, four of our daughters, our niece, perhaps our nephew… all of them are gone.”

“As things stand now, they are. But the flow of the river can always be changed.”

Ellaria froze. No, she had to have heard the goddess wrong.

She couldn’t hope. She couldn’t.

As if she sensed what she was thinking, Mother Rhoyne leaned back and cupped her cheek with a warm hand. “One does not know where the water will end up. It is always flowing, and at any moment it can be changed. Some try to say that the future is set in stone, but I and my fellow gods, those of us who have cleaved to the Rhoyne and later to the Greenblood as well, know differently. What few know is that there is a way to turn back the tides and change what some would see as fate.”

Despite her best efforts, hope started to rise, and she shook her head to try and stop it.

The mother of all who followed the Rhoynar’s way smiled at her. “I regret that events have caused me to feel this is necessary, but I believe that it is time. If you agree, I can send your soul and memories back far enough to prevent all of this pain.”

She had to be dreaming. This was just a projection from her delirious mind. This couldn’t… this couldn’t be true.

No matter how much she wished it was.

As if to disprove her thoughts, Mother Rhoyne moved her hand down to her arm.

And pinched her.

Ellaria couldn’t have stopped her shocked squeak had she tried, and Mother Rhoyne threw her head back and laughed. “I am sorry, my child, but I know you believe you are dreaming. This seemed to be the best way to prove you wrong.”

The goddess of the Rhoynar herself had a sense of humor. Well, if nothing else, there was something that would be far more unbelievable than time travel.

Time travel.

Ellaria shook her head in disbelief. “You are suggesting that I be sent back, to change all of this? How? And why would you ask me to do this?”

“I ask you because you are you, Ellaria. I have seen the pain that have been dealt to my children by those that wish to snuff out their light. I have also seen you, seen how you interact with your family. You are in a position to be believed- and in a position to help cooler heads prevail.”

She shook her head again, looking away, unable to meet the warm eyes of the deity before her. “What if I cannot?”

The same warm hand from before gently cupped her chin and made her look up. “You can. I would not choose you for this did I not feel you were meant to succeed.”

Tears slipped from her eyes once more, though not of sadness. No, these were from the warm feelings that arose at Mother Rhoyne herself telling her she believed in her.

There was one more thing that kept her from agreeing, however. “My daughters, the youngest four. What if they don’t… what if this means they are never born?”

“Some things are meant to be, and others are not. I believe that your daughters may very well be in the first category. The water is always flowing, but a river does flow through the same areas each time should it not be forcibly diverted. I cannot say for certain, but I believe that your children with Oberyn are one of them.”

That got Ellaria to let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. It wasn’t the complete assurance she had hoped for, but it was still reassuring. With that, how could she not agree to this?

“I will do as you ask.”

Mother Rhoyne gave her a warm, trusting smile and kissed her on the head once more. “You shall do well, my daughter. I do have two more things to inform you of before I send you off, however.

“First, I shall warn you that sending you back may have more effects than one may expect. Water magic has not been seen in the world since my children were forced from the shores of the Rhoyne, but this may bring it back. Do not expect it to come back in time to help you, however. It will take more than a few turns of the moon for that blessing to come back, if ever.

“And second… I shall bring you back to just before that war they call Robert’s Rebellion, but there shall be one more change I shall make far before that, one that shall bring you a happiness that you were denied. Do not worry, for you shall have those memories in addition to the ones you carry with you now, nor will it truly effect your mission.”

“What is that?”

Mother Rhoyne simply gave her a mysterious smile. “You shall see, my child. I assure you that it is not one to fret about, and it shall soon become clear. Now come,” she said, helping her to stand and leading her forward. “Walk into this waterfall, and you shall be sent to the time you seek.”

She was about to do just that, but hesitated. “Mother…” she started, trailing off when she realized she did not know how to say what she wished.

Thankfully, Mother Rhoyne seemed to understand, for she embraced her once more. “I know, Ellaria. Now take heart, and know that I and the rest of my fellow gods are with you.”

With those words, Ellaria walked forward, feeling the water rush over her…

…and woke gasping in a bed on a ship she had not been in for years, a voice she thought she would never hear again calling for her and warm hands reaching for her.

“Ellaria!”

She stared up at the face before her, one younger than the last time she had seen it. Not daring to believe this was not some cruel trick her mind conjured, she reached up, tracing the man’s face, the smooth cheeks, the well-trimmed beard and moustache he had started to grow after she had suggested it a couple of years ago.

This was real. Mother Rhoyne truly had given her another chance.

“Oberyn,” she whispered, surging forward to embrace the other half of her soul, the one she thought she would never see again.

Oberyn was confused, she could tell that right then, but he still held her tight as she cried, her joy and relief too strong to be contained.

Ellaria had another chance to save her family, and she refused to fail them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, at least Arianne, Lia, and Sarella survived. Doesn't really help because Ellaria has no way of knowing that though, and if Nym and Tyene died she would still be grieving.
> 
> Also, Ellaria is wrong. She still has a place in Sunspear if she wishes, her grief is just not allowing her to see that.
> 
> Yep, Mother Rhoyne has a sense of humor. She's not some distant mom when she finally gets to physically interact with her children!
> 
> I will say that most of the conflict will be Ellaria's own feelings on everything. She's not particularly okay even though she can change things now. Good news is that Oberyn has been helplessly in love with her for awhile even by this point in the timeline, so she will have support that will refuse to leave.
> 
> If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask in the comments or send an ask to be on tumblr at sunontherhoyne!


	2. to never be alone in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria talks to Oberyn of what had happened, and a promise is made.

**292 After Aegon’s Conquest**

**The River Rhoyne, just north of Volantis**

There was no way for Ellaria to know just how long she cried while her love held her in his arms and gently stroked her hair. Part of her felt weak for crying so much, but she couldn’t help it. Anyone that thought she should be able to were welcome to take her place and try to control themselves.

No, actually, they were not welcome. She was selfish enough to wish to keep this moment for herself.

Eventually her tears were depleted, but she made no move to leave his embrace. Why should she? Why should she not take advantage of being in his arms once more?

Eventually, however, the silence had to be broken.

“What happened to you?”

That got Ellaria to lean back just far enough to stare at the dark brown eyes she loved so much- the eyes that she never thought she would see again in life. “You believe that something happened?” she asked in surprise. Him believing her had not been something she worried over- she knew that he would listen to her and trust in her words, no matter how ridiculous it sounded- but this…

Oh Mother Rhoyne, Oberyn looked almost as anxious as she had when she had first awoken. “Nightmares don’t usually make someone stop _breathing.”_

Ellaria closed her eyes, leaning forward and burying her face in his neck. “How do I begin…”

Those warm hands were stroking her back again. “Take all the time you need. But please, cielita, tell me, no matter what it is.”

She let out a breath at that endearment. Mi Cielita, my little sweetheart… She remembered the day he first called her that. She had been sitting on the ground and speaking to little Nym and Tyene when they first met, and they had talked for several minutes, all four of them sitting together. The surprised look on his face when they stood and he realized that she was at most only three inches shorter than him…

Two weeks later, he called her that for the first time while giving her that mischievous grin she had come to love, and from then on it was something shared only between the two of them.

Words could not describe how much she did not want to tell him what had happened to their families before they came back, how much she did not want to remember all of that pain, but she had to. She owed him that much. If only it this would be the only time she was forced to speak of it…

Ellaria couldn’t stop herself from letting out a ragged breath, reluctantly pulling away from her love and looking down at herself. She needed no mirror to see the proof of how she had been transported to the past, for there were no marks of motherhood to be found on her body, her darkly tanned skin free of any of the marks that came from carrying their children.

“Mother Rhoyne. I saw her. But not last night- or rather, that was not how it seemed from my perspective. No, she came to me… near eighteen years from this day.”

Oberyn stilled next to her, but she could not bring herself to look at him and see the doubt in his eyes.

“So much happened to our family. The day the latest blow was flown to Sunspear, I found myself down at the sea, and Mother Rhoyne brought me to an area of her making. At first she simply comforted me and held me, but after… she offered me a chance to come back. A chance to change our family’s fate, to keep the pain and grief from taking hold in our hearts.”

She looked down, tracing a thread of the blanket still draped over her legs, scared of what she would see in his eyes.

She only looked up when his hand gently landed on her shoulder.

Oberyn’s eyes were full of worry, of pain, of desperately wishing she was wrong- but to her relief, there was no disbelief. He did not remember all of the years together that she did, but he still believed her, that she would not lie about something like this, no matter how much the both of them wished she would, for the alternative was worry and grief.

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Everything.”

And she did, at least up to the events that would have taken place up to two years from now.

As one would expect, she had to literally sit on Oberyn to keep him from doing something rash, like attempting to jump off the ship and swim all the way back to Westeros to kill the despicable prince that started all of this. That man will get all that he deserves. There is no need to speed up the process.

Once that part of the tale was finished, silence was the only thing remaining in the room.

Or it was until Oberyn broke the silence, his voice small from the realization that no doubt hit him.

“I die. I try to avenge them, and I am killed for it. That’s what happens to me, to our family, isn’t it?”

He couldn’t actually see her surprised expression, but still he let out a bitter laugh. “When you first woke up, I saw how you looked at me. You looked at me as if you had never expected to see me again. I… tell me you were safe, that my failures did not endanger you or the rest of our family?”

Ellaria let out a ragged breath, finally getting off of him, though he still did not turn to face her. “Oberyn, you did not fail us-“

“I left you alone in this world. How is that not failing you?”

_“Do not leave me alone in this world.” “Never.”_

She had to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment, the memories of that cursed day trying to come to the forefront of her mind. No, he was alive now, and regardless of what would happen with his sister, niece, and nephew, she refused to let him go the same way. Those memories would be relegated to her nightmares, ones where she would wake and see for herself that he was there beside her so full of life, as he should always be.

She would walk over to their daughters’ rooms, and see that they were there as well, that no flames had come in the night to steal them away from the living world.

She would walk through Sunspear and know their entire family was alive.

Ellaria let out another breath, opening her eyes and reaching over to run her hand through his hair, noting that he was letting his hair grow out again. She had never seriously told him that he looked best with longer hair, had never thought it was necessary… “My love, you did not fail us. Yes, you left us… but I did not blame you for that. The only ones at fault are those that refused to let justice be done.”

She didn’t need to see the way he shook his head to know that he didn’t believe her. That got her to roll her eyes, grab his shoulder, and force him to turn over and look at her. “Oberyn. Yes, I wish that you had not entered that fight. Yes, I wish that things had turned out differently. But at no point did I believe that it was your fault. I still do not, and that fate will never take place now. I refuse to let it, and will find a way to drag the people that would break our family apart to the Hellholt myself if they ever come close.”

Oberyn stared at her for several moments before letting out a brief laugh. “I have to say, your determination makes you even more attractive than before, if that is even possible.”

Ellaria snorted, rolling her eyes again. “I am glad to know that some things will always stay the same,” she said affectionately, leaning over and kissing him.

(It was just as well that her tears seem to have been depleted for now, for the realization that she was finally able to do that again hit her strongly. He seemed to somehow sense that, for the kiss was gentle rather than arousing, and his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

Not for the first and nowhere close to the last time, she sent out another prayer of thanks towards Mother Rhoyne for allowing her this.)

Eventually they broke apart. “Does anything more happen?”

She let out another breath. “Yes, but I… please do not make me speak of them now. Those are far too fresh… and I was unable to speak with anyone but our youngest daughters that could come close to understanding a wife and mother’s pain.”

“Mellario wasn’t there to talk to you? I thought the two of you got along well enough.”

Oh. _Oh._ Mellario was still in Sunspear at this point of time. Perhaps… “Mellario left to return to Norvos… just under ten years from now, in fact. Her relationship with Doran… it soured far too much and for far too long, with too many things coming between them. Do not believe that it was simply Quentyn’s fostering that did it- she once told me that she was jealous of us for our ability to communicate.”

Oberyn let out a sigh of his own. “I wish I could say otherwise, but I know Doran. If something happened, he would close himself off… and Mellario isn’t the type of person to force herself in as much as one would need.”

“Hmm… perhaps, if their marriage still becomes strained, I can suggest that they make an agreement like my own parents had. Different, of course- I doubt Mellario could get away with leaving for Norvos for half the year as my mother did to the Summer Isles, and she definitely would not be able to take her children with her- but it would still be an option.”

“I’m not sure why you did not to begin with, nor how she didn’t bring it up herself. Your parents’ agreement was shared around, and I’m positive I heard my mother speak to Mellario about it around the time they got married, and I know Doran would have come up with some solution they could live with that example known.”

Ellaria frowned. “Why didn’t I? My parents’ marriage was-“

The sudden realization made her shoot up in bed, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. “That’s what she meant!” she whispered.

“What who meant?”

She shook her head and laughed, her shock and joy clear in her actions as the memories came to her. “Mother Rhoyne. She told me that she would send my soul back to this point, but that she would also make one more change to give me a happiness that I was denied before.” She laughed again, turning to look at him. “Oberyn, before, my parents weren’t married. Before my mother realized I was pregnant, they had an argument, and my mother returned to Abulu. It was only when I was ten that my grandmother made her bring me to the Hellholt before my mother’s death.”

Realization flashed in his eyes at that. “Mother Rhoyne changed that.”

“She did.” And then she had a realization of her own. “And yet we are not betrothed for some reason. I would have thought either your mother or Doran would have pushed for it, or even my own father.”

Oberyn snorted at that. “No, not at this moment. Think people are just waiting for us to get our act together and refuse to realize that we know of the betting pool going on, and how I refuse to let that one damned courtier come anywhere close to winning. Though Doran actually bugged me about that before we left Sunspear… in addition to informing me that we are not allowed to simply elope if we do agree to be betrothed because he does not want to deal with that headache.”

That got Ellaria to snort. Doran was still Doran, a fact that relieved her.

Her love suddenly sobered. “We… we have enough time to save Elia, do we not?”

Oh. Another memory came to her then, of a night just after they sailed away from Dragonstone after visiting Elia, Rhaenys, and a newborn Aegon, where in the dark of night he buried his face in her hair and said he wanted his sister to be at their wedding.

“We do, do not worry,” she assured him, running a hand through his hair once more. “I do suggest we leave for Dragonstone and bring them home as soon as possible, however. Though even if we left this very instant, I doubt we shall get there in time for me to slap that damned silver prince, sadly enough.”

Oberyn just stared at her with an awed, loving gaze for several long moments before shaking his head as if to clear it. “I will go tell the captain of our changed plans,” he said, finally getting up to put some clothes on. “With any luck we will be able to set out in the morning.”

Ellaria blinked. The next morning? To her surprise, a glance out of the window showed that it was indeed very early in the morning. She had not expected it to be late, but this early…

Surprise quickly gave away to some less desirable emotions the moment she turned to see him leaving the room. “Don’t leave!”

Oberyn turned to face her, concern clear in his eyes, and she cursed herself for this. How could she be so weak as to not let him leave for five minutes? There was nothing to fear on this ship. There was no danger to be found here at this moment, nothing to cause that fate to come to pass…

She let out a ragged breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… Go and talk to the captain. I will stay here.”

He stared at her for several long moments before simply stating, “No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“No, as in you’re coming with me,” he said, striding over to her chest of clothes and inspecting them. “Are we planning to do anything ese today?”

Ellaria let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Move over,” she demanded, getting up herself and getting a simple dress suit out to change into, all the while not being able to wipe a small smile off of her face.

Only a couple of minutes later, they were both leaving their cabin and walking up to the deck, where the daily bustle of the ship was well underway. Oberyn went to speak to the captain about their changed plans, and Ellaria turned away to lean over the railing and breathe in the clean river air.

Soon enough, she was joined by her lover, his arm reaching out to pull her to his side, something she would not in any way complain about. The memories of what could be aside, his warmth was always welcome, even on the hottest days of Summer.

Eventually, he started nudging her away from the railing and towards the gangplank. “Come, there is something I wish to show you.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.”

What he wished to show her was apparently a stretch of the river still in sight of the ship, but well away from any potential eavesdroppers. “Oberyn, this is just a random part of the river.”

Oberyn, being the person he was, took offense to that. “No it’s not. One of the Old Men of the River is right there!”

Ellaria looked at where she was pointing and found that he was right. There was indeed a giant turtle sleeping peacefully on the opposite bank. She still didn’t bother attempting to hide her eyeroll. “Oby, the presence of one of the Old Men is not enough for me to take back my statement,” she told him, not bothering to hide her amusement either.

“And how do you know it’s not Mother Rhoyne’s consort, the Old Man of the River himself?”

“It could very well be, I will not deny that, but if he were, would he not be awake and looking at us?”

His only reaction was to mutter something incomprehensible, making her smirk.

“It does not matter. Where exactly we are is not the point I am trying to make.”

“And what is the point?”

The answer came in the form of him yanking off his boots and outer clothing, leaving him in only his smallclothes and gesturing for her to the same, which she did, her bemusement rising by the second.

Once that was done, Oberyn took her hand and, with one of the most nervous and unsure expressions she had ever seen on him, led her into the river, the both of them wading in until the water reached their waists.

He took a deep breath and took her hands, looking at her with a tender look. “Ellaria, I... I doubt I will ever fully understand what happened to you and our family to make Mother Rhoyne send you back. I doubt I ever will.”

“I pray that you never will,” she whispered in return.

“I pray that it will never happen to you again, but I will do more than pray.” He sucked in a deep breath, and with burning eyes assured her, “Ellaria, I swear to you, here with only the gods to witness, that I will not leave you alone, will not leave our family alone in this world. No matter what happens, I swear I will not.”

That was the second time that he brought up that phrase, even without knowing what they meant to her.

Ellaria couldn’t find any words to express what she felt. It was impossible.

Actions were far better than words could ever be at the very least, so she simply stepped forward into his embrace once more. “I will hold you to that,” she finally whispered, voice thick with the emotions she could not name.

And there they stayed for some time, neither one whishing to be the first to let go.

Who knows how long they stayed there until they heard a distant splash, causing the both of them to jump and look towards the sound.

The giant turtle, the one that had seemingly been sleeping? It was gone with no sign that it had ever been there to begin with, save waves that drenched the two of them.

They spent quite a while simply staring in shock.

“Well,” Oberyn finally said, “I was joking about that possibly being the Old Man of the River, but now we know a giant turtle will rise up and smack me should I ever come close to breaking my word!”

Ellaria laughed, leaning forward to embrace him once again, feeling his own laughter as much as she heard it.

Yes, the future was much brighter than it had seemed before Mother Rhoyne had sent her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn in this chapter: Oh gods why is Ellaria upset??? What happened to her??? ...time travel? What even... oh gods what happens to us... I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DAMNED IDIOT THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT HE DOESN'T DESERVE MY SISTER! ...wait a minute... oh gods I screwed up and got myself killed... ...how can she not hate me for this? How can she still want me around? ...wait she still wants to marry me even though I don't deserve her and never will? ...her want to punch that damned idiot makes her even hotter than before... ...oh gods, I definitely screwed up, she saw me die didn't she... I MUST MAKE IT CLEAR I LOVE AND ADORE HER MOTHER RHOYNE PLEASE HELP HER REALIZE I MEAN TO STAY IF SHE'LL LET ME
> 
> Yeah, Oby had a bit of a wild ride this chapter, the poor guy.
> 
> And yep, Ellaria is legitimate in this timeline! That is indeed the other change Mother Rhoyne made. Ellaria will have a bit more of a reaction to that later on, it's just been pushed to the side thanks to more pressing matters.
> 
> The Old Men of the River are giant turtles that live along the Rhoyne. The Old Man is a particular giant turtle that is Mother Rhoyne's consort and who has a probably petty war going on with the Crab King that Mother Rhoyne has probably been exasperated with since the dawn of time.
> 
> Next chapter: it turns out that Balerion the cat likes Ellaria. Who knew?


	3. to save them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria and Oberyn reach Dragonstone, where they meet with Elia and inform her of what could happened.

**The Narrow Sea, just off the coast of Dragonstone**

The voyage to Dragonstone went far quicker than anyone had expected.

Ellaria wondered at that. Was Mother Rhoyne giving them as much of a nudge as she could? Given everything that had transpired, she very well could be.

But that was not the only possible explanation The goddess’ words of water magic possibly coming back… she was warned that if it came back, it would likely not be in time to help with this, but given how both she and Oberyn were determined to reach Elia and her children as soon as possible, could it be that they were the ones unconsciously manipulating the seas to make them go faster?

Of course, that was not the only thing she pondered during their voyage.

Reconciling her memories of this timeline with the ones from the one that would never be was easy enough, and she would freely admit that she preferred the ones from this new timeline. Her parents being together, her knowing her father without the need for her grandmother put her foot down and forced her mother to bring her to the Hellholt when it was clear that she was dying… Mother Rhoyne was correct when she said she wished to give her a happiness that she was denied, and it was not only for the obvious reasons.

Though it seemed that it was true that the more things changed, the more things stayed the same. Even despite having spent much of her formulative years in Dorne rather than with family in the Summer Isles, she still remembered conversations with both her father and uncle concerning the possibility of Ulwyck one day becoming Lord of the Hellholt, with one of her children following him. She still firmly believed that he would be better in the position than her, given what that title meant.

That could still be arranged. But it did make her wonder what the future would hold. It would all depend on what Princess Elia wished for her children, and if they stayed in Dorne would there be any reason for her to stay in Sunspear?

Those worries and her fears of failing were what kept her up at night.

Though at the very least she was not alone.

Oberyn proved to still be the man she had fallen in love with. Despite his fearsome reputation, he was truly the most kind, caring, and surprisingly thoughtful man she had ever met. At every turn thus far, he had done his best to comfort and distract her the moment she began to slip into the depressing memories.

He had also not made a single move to do anything he thought she might be uncomfortable with. Not that he ever had before, but now he did not try to initiate anything but a simple kiss. Anything more he left up to her.

And when Ellaria had finally chosen to initiate more than a kiss, four days after she had been sent back? He was so gentle and considerate that tears of joy had escaped her eyes afterwards, and she had to insist that she was fine and that he had done nothing wrong- the complete opposite, in fact.

Only a couple nights after that, they were cuddling in their bed when he finally breached a subject that had been unknowingly hanging between them since she had been sent back.

“Do we have more children, in that future?”

Ellaria didn’t bother to hide the bittersweet smile that crossed her face. “Yes, we do. Four beautiful daughters. By the time of our youngest’s birth, no one bothered to try suggesting that she would be anything but another wonderful daughter, for it is clear that you are incapable of fathering a son.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. What would I even do with a son?”

She snorted. “Flail around and have no idea what to do with your life?”

“I would not flail, but yes.” She laughed at that, no doubt his plan. “Can you tell me about them?”

“I don’t know if-“

“I don’t care if it’s a good idea or not. I want to know. Even if they are born, they will likely not turn out the exact same way. They’ll have their aunt around, for one.”

And they won’t be born bastards, either. Ellaria knew well how that could affect someone. If the king had been anyone else… “That they will,” she whispered, absently tracing patters on his arm.

“The first daughter I bore… we name her Elia. Our Lia, who everyone affectionately calls Lady Lance. She loves horses, would spend all her time in the stables if we let her, and does her best to learn how to wield a spear just as well as you and Obara can.

“And then there is Obella. The terror of the Water Gardens, that one. She pretty much attached herself to Obara- moreso than her sisters even- and is determinedly learning how to be a warrior herself. She has seemed interested in poisons as well.

“Dorea is next. Areo Hotah tries to pretend he’s aloof and does not have a soft spot for the children, and yet he gave her a morning star for her last birthday. Her favorite pastime is to try and knock fruit off of the trees, and she does have some very good aim.

“And finally, little Loreza. You may have named her after your mother, but in truth Doran claims she is your mother’s revenge on you, for she is such a mischievous child. Tyene… Tyene encouraged that as much as she could, though all of us banned her from attempting to teach her poisons until she turns ten.”

When she looked up, Oberyn had a wistful smile on his face. “They sound amazing,” he whispered.

“They are, all of them. And all four of them are clearly your daughters, though I can see some of myself in them- which is good, for I doubt the world could handle yet another one of you.”

He snorted, but the wistful look never faded. “I will love any daughters we have, but they will not be now, will they?”

Ellaria let out a ragged breath once more. “Mother Rhoyne said that some things are meant to be, and that our children may be one of them, but even she does not now for certain. But given the circumstances of when I was sent back, how could I force them to live in a world without their family, knowing that I could have changed things?”

He was silent for awhile before decisively saying, “They will exist. I know it. Our Lia, she won’t be born for another couple of years, will she?”

“Around two and a half, yes.”

“So yes, there is every chance that she will be born. And maybe they’ll have even more siblings, because an even ten daughters sounds like a wonderful idea!”

She burst out laughing at that and lightly slapped his arm. “Oby, what makes you believe I wish to carry children six times?”

Ah, that mischievous grin was back. “I believe I am very persuasive at times, mi cielita,” he said, leaning over to kiss her once more. “Of course, that is if you will let yourself be persuaded.”

She laughed again, dragging him down for another kiss. “I will think on the subject of allowing you to persuade me,” she said huskily,

“Think all you wish.”

Despite her words, she did not have long to think on it- though she did realize that she would not mind more daughters. They caused chaos wherever they went, but it was a wonderful sort of chaos, one that she would not wish to do without, no matter how many headaches they could give her.

But the voyage took far less time then expected, as she had noted earlier, and once they hit Dragonstone there were far more pressing matters to attend to.

Oberyn had sent two ravens off before they left to both of his siblings. On the surface it was full of pleasant nothings, but he had also carefully attached another sheet to it, one written in a dialect of Rhoynish only House Nymeros Martell knew.

(If he had not believed her before, her knowing how to read that code would have wiped all doubt from his mind. Which was a great boon, for it would help plead her case to Prince Doran.)

Elia had obviously received the letter, for she was standing at the docks waiting for them when they arrived, both children with her.

Usually they would have to go through some sort of official greeting and drag things out far more than any of them would wish.

To everyone’s relief, that went out the window when a little toddler was around and excited to see her uncle.

“Tío Oby!”

They had barely set foot on land when a tiny little girl launched herself at her uncle, who laughed and picked her up, all but throwing her into the air to her excited squeals. “My little niece! Oh, how I have missed your smiling face, my days have been long and hard since I have been deprived of your presence!”

Ellaria did her best to hide her giggles, but enough escaped for the little girl looked over at her with wide dark brown eyes- eyes near the same shade as both her mother and uncles. “Lady Larie? You here too!”

“I am, little princess,” she greeted her with a smile, giving her a deep bow and getting more giggles from her.

“It is a pleasure to see you once more, Lady Ellaria.”

Reluctantly, Ellaria turned her attention from the little girl still held in her uncle’s arms to the woman standing not far from her.

Elia looked far better than the last time she had seen her, when her son had just recently been born and she was still on bedrest. Her olive skin shown with more color, and there was a brighter light in her eyes than before. She still walked slowly and tiredly, and her body still bore the signs of a recent pregnancy (something Ellaria could relate to; it had taken moons for her body to more or less return to normal after Obella’s birth especially), but she looked far healthier than many fools would have said.

And above all, she looked full of life.

Ellaria smiled at the woman who was her sister in name. “Princess Elia,” she greeted, giving her a respectful curtsey, “I thought I asked you to drop the title last time we met.”

Elia gave her a smile in return. “And I believe I did as well, for we shall one day be sisters, no?”

That got a gasp from little Rhae. “You Tía Larie now?!”

Oh, this little one was far too adorable. How could anyone dream of ever harming her? It seemed that at every turn her urge to smack that “silver prince” grew. “Officially, no, sadly enough. Your dear Tío Oby has not asked me as of yet, but you may still call me that if you so wish. I certainly do not mind!”

Rhae turned to glare at her uncle as well as she could. “Why don’t you! Larie nice!”

Ellaria left her lover to stammer out explanations, for as funny as the scene was, there were other things to look at. “Is this your son?” she asked, looking down at the baby held in his mother’s arms.

Elia smiled, her face lighting up with pride and joy. “Yes, this is my son. He has grown quite a bit, hasn’t he?”

“That he has!”

Little Aegon had grown since his birth. Little tufts of silvery blond hair had appeared on his head, and his skin had deepened to a light tan. In short, he was adorable, and Ellaria couldn’t stop herself from cooing over him. It had been a long time since she was able to hold a baby, let her have this moment.

After more greetings- including Oberyn holding his sister tightly, cooing over his nephew, and asking where their uncle, Prince Lewyn, was (in town, with his own paramour)- they made their way into the dreary keep, a place that, in Ellaria’s opinion, had to be a good part of the reason why Elia had so many difficulties with bearing her children.

They were stopped, not by a servant, not by the little boy waking up from his nap, not by anything else one would expect, but by a little black kitten.

Said little kitten was enthusiastically greeted by little Rhae, rubbed against Elia’s leg, meowed politely at Oberyn, and then stared at Ellaria for several long moments before coming to come sort of conclusion and deciding to meow and rub against her leg as well before wandering off once more.

Everyone stared back at the kitten with a surprised look, none of them having expected that.

Finally, Rhae broke the silence. “Balerion likes you, Tía! It means you a good person!”

Ellaria chuckled at that, rubbing the little girl’s silky black hair. “I try to be, little one.”

After that, they continued on until they reached Elia’s own rooms, where she shuffled a protesting Rhae off with the Lady Ashara and placed her son in a convenient crib. “I would send my son to the nursery as well, but he will likely wake soon and wish to nurse,” she explained, stroking his head before turning to the two of them with determined eyes. “Now, tell me why I received a letter from you, telling me to ready myself to take my children and household to Dorne for fear of a terrible fate befalling us?”

“Because it will- would have, had Mother Rhoyne not sent me back to save our family from being broken apart thanks to the actions of madmen.”

The words burst out from her lips before she could stop them.

Oberyn shook his head. “She’s telling the truth, Eli,” he whispered, closing his own eyes and looking away.

Elia just stared at them, skepticism and worry warring in her eyes. “Mother Rhoyne… she sent you back in time?”

“From near eighteen years from now, after far too much grief was laid upon us.” She stated, only not in Westerosi- or in the dialect of Rhoynish most used.

The princess stared at her, shock removing the skepticism from her eyes. “You know the dialect we Martells use in private?” she replied in the same dialect.

“I do. And I did not know when we last saw each other- the last time we possibly could in the timeline I came from.”

Too many emotions crossed Elia’s face for her to process, but eventually they settled on one of deep grief as she closed her eyes. “Rhaegar… he has chosen to be a fool, has he not?”

“More of a fool than you have guessed.”

And with that, Ellaria found herself telling the tale once again.

Elia sat in silence, face becoming more and more distraught as she was told of what happens if she stays on Dragonstone- how her husband does indeed run off with the Stark girl, as she had already suspected; how the mad king kills Lord Stark, his heir, Lord Elbert, heir to the Vale, and so many others without so much as a trial; how she is forced to come to King’s Landing, her and her children used as a hostage to for Dorne to support him; how a war breaks out; how the man she was chained to failed to defeat the rebels, as anyone with eyes could see coming…

Once the tale reached that point, she trailed off, not wanting to say what happens next once again.

Elia felt differently, however, and her still despairing eyes stared at her with steel. “Tell me what happens next,” she demanded, just as her brother had not long before.

Ellaria took in a ragged breath, before slowly saying, “The rebels were victorious at that point. And Tywin Lannister-“ no matter what happened, she did not doubt she would always spit out that name as it was the vilest of curses- “finally took a side. He took his army to King’s Landing, where they sacked the city… and where he sent two monsters in human form to slaughter you and your children. And… and it is said that their new king smiled when he was presented with them.”

Silence reigned after that.

Until Elia stood, all but screamed out a curse that would make a sailor blush, and threw the closest thing to her hands- in this case, a book- at the wall. “How could he? How could he do this to us? How could he take the love and family I freely offered him? Oh Mother Rhoyne, what am I to tell my daughter?” she asked, rage giving way to grief as she sank down to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

True to what all in the room knew of him, Oberyn knelt in front of his sister and took her into his arms. “Tell her the truth. Tell her that her father threw her away… but tell her that she has family that loves her, ones that are more than willing to make up for her sire’s failings.”

Ellaria averted her eyes from the two siblings at this point. She and Elia… they did not truly know each other, not yet. She hoped to, but she felt she owed it to her to give her as much privacy as she was able to.

Hearing some sounds coming from the crib, she turned her attention to that instead, finding that Elia’s son had awakened and was staring up with wide and concerned indigo eyes, looking to be one step away from crying.

Without any hesitation, Ellaria gently picked the newborn up and did her best to calm him down. She seemed to succeed, for the little boy had not started crying by the time his mother came to take him into her arms. “Oberyn, would you mind leaving us for a minute?”

Oberyn looked about to protest, but reluctantly did.

Once they were alone, Elia looked down at her son. “Ellaria… _thank you.”_

“There is no reason to thank me, Elia. Neither your nor your children deserve the fates you would be given had Mother Rhoyne not interfered.”

The princess sighed, kissing her son’s head. “I do not want to believe it… but I know what my husband is like. Did you know that the moment that man saw my son, after he named him with no input from me, just as he had my little sun, he turned to me and said there must be a third?”

“He did that when you almost died to bear him the heir he insisted he needed right then? Oh Mother Rhoyne, if I were in your position, I would not be half as graceful as you are.”

“Please do not inform Oberyn of this. No doubt he is angry enough at Rhaegar already.”

“I had to sit on him to keep him from jumping off the ship and sailing to Westeros, so yes, he very much is.”

For the first time since they entered the room, Elia gave a small smile. “Some things will never change, will they?”

“They will not.”

The smile dropped from Elia’s face, and she sighed. “Oberyn? You may stop listening at the door as you have all our lives now.”

The door immediately opened to reveal a pouting man. “Eli, you say that as if you did not join me every chance you get.”

Elia rolled her eyes at her brother, but did not bother to deny it. “We are able to leave in the morning, correct?”

“Yes. The sooner we can leave, the better.”

“That it is. Our uncle is bringing Sylvia discreetly up to this keep, and my little sun will be ecstatic to finally be able to travel. She has heard much about Sunspear and her cousins, and has been wanting to visit ever since.”

Elia had not been lying regarding her daughter.

Their family spent a long, relaxing meal together once Prince Lewyn came back with his paramour in tow. For the third time, Ellaria found herself having to explain what would happen. Once they had assured him that she was unfortunately telling the truth, she and Oberyn left the room to let Lewyn speak to his niece by his request.

When they met again for dinner, Lewyn was not in the white of the Kingsguard- something that spoke volumes, for all of Dorne knew he had only joined to watch over his niece.

None of them spoke of it, despite knowing what the implications were.

No, they kept the atmosphere light for the sake of the small toddler in the room.

Rhae was practically bouncing with excitement throughout the entire meal, asking her uncle to tell her more about her cousins and about the Sandship and the Water Gardens. She had also turned her attention to Ellaria herself at times, genuinely wanting to know her new Tía, as she insisted on referring to her as.

Balerion was the most surprising part though. At best he simply tolerated everyone but his little mistress, Elia, and the little egg sleeping in his cradle… and apparently Ellaria herself. He certainly seemed to have no issue with sitting calmly next to her legs and even purring a couple of times.

That may be the most confusing part of all of this.

Confusing kittens aside, fortune smiled upon them, and nothing prevented them from leaving in the morning.

As they watched Dragonstone disappear in the distance, all of the adults let out a sigh of relief.

The largest obstacle was overcome, thank the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly a little freaked out by how fast I've been writing this.
> 
> Anyway, I realize that Elia seems to be fairly subdued in her reaction thus far. The thing is that she has suspected Rhaegar left with Lyanna for awhile because she is not blind, and so this is unfortunately not much of a surprise to her. Not only that, but she does not know Ellaria all that well quite yet. She's not comfortable fully breaking down or talking to her yet, though that will change.
> 
> What exactly did Elia and Lewyn talk about? You'll find out next chapter! I felt it best to keep talk about the future to just one conversation, and it fits best with Doran involved.


	4. to choose what the future will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martells' party reaches Sunspear, and things are discussed.

**Sunspear, Dorne**

Ellaria was not surprised when she walked up to the deck to see that someone else had the idea of watching the towers of Sunspear rise in the distance. What did surprise her was the lack of a certain little toddler in the area.

“I am surprised that your daughter is not watching with you, given her excitement to see Sunspear,” she said lightly, leaning on the railing next to her sister in all but name.

Elia chuckled at that. “My little ray of sunshine has not awakened from her nap. I will wake her shortly, but I could not resist the urge to see my home rise in the distance.”

“Nor can I.” The last time she had arrived in Sunspear, after a voyage from the north… no, she would not think of those memories. If they faded, she would not complain, for they were dark ones that had no place in her life.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the Sun and Spear towers seemingly rise from the sea, though nothing but the very tops were visible as of yet, until Elia asked, “What will you and my brother do after all of this is over?”

Ellaria blinked. “We… have not discussed that as of yet…” she said slowly, suddenly realizing that at no point had they spoken of the future that would be, rather than the one that had been.

“You have not?”

“Things have been slightly chaotic.”

Elia’s smile dropped at that. “That it has,” she whispered, so softly that she had to strain to hear it. She shook her head and said, louder, “I am only asking because my son… he needs good men in his life. Ones that will not have him turn out like the man that sired him.”

“He will be a fine young man, do not worry for him.”

Ellaria had not spoken of the young man that claimed to have been Aegon, Elia’s son, to anyone. Why would she? She still was unsure of whether or not he was truly who he said he was, and while she was curious as to whether or not Elia would have made that choice, it was not a subject that she wished to breach, especially given what it involved.

(Everything after that duel was a subject she did not wish to speak of. One day she would likely open up, but for now she would stay silent. Those dark memories were far too fresh for her to wish to speak of.)

Regardless of what the truth was, Arianne had sent back her thoughts on the man that would call himself king, and there was a reason why she had chosen to ally with him. If that Aegon was truly Elia’s son, she would have no reason not to be proud of the man her son had turned into.

Elia seemed to appreciate that, for she gave her a thankful smile. “I hope so. If he takes anything after my family, he shall be a great man one day. But that does not mean I do not worry for him- and for my little ray of sun.”

“That will never change. No matter how old your child grows, nothing will ever stop you from worrying. I know that all too well.”

“Oberyn did mention the children you two have in the future. He sounded so proud of all of them.”

Ellaria chuckled. “He was. So, so proud of them all. They could do nothing but annoy him all day and he would still be the proudest father the world would ever see.”

Elia’s smile turned wistful at that. “I am not a Targaryen. I never wished to be, and I always worried what would happen to my children given that unfortunate legacy. Words cannot describe how relieved I am that they have been freed from that fate. But for my children’s father… I wish that they would have someone to be as proud and doting towards them as Oberyn is to my nieces.”

Ellaria laid a hand on hers in comfort. “They will have uncles to somewhat fill the void. Neither Oberyn nor Doran will allow them to feel unloved, especially after this.”

“I know.”

They were unable to talk for much longer, for Elia was practically bowled over by an excited toddler with a little black kitten in her arms, who had been allowed to escape from her rooms by a doting uncle, who simply grinned at the both of them.

Soon enough they arrived at the docks to a greeting that Ellaria had not quite expected.

The last time she had arrived to Sunspear from a trip, she had all but snuck into the city in the dead of night, for she did not wish to see anyone’s pity in her grief.

Today, however, things were different. Instead of bringing grief, their party instead brought what she would like to believe was hope. Several of Dorne’s children had returned home, and two for the first time. There was reason to celebrate, and celebrate the people did, with some impromptu crowds lining the street.

The celebratory atmosphere was infectious, even from the moment they disembarked from the ship. Elia especially seemed to appreciate it, for the shadow that had lingered over her dissipated with the greeting she and her children received. So great was it that she refused to take a litter, choosing to walk with her son curled up in a sling and her daughter holding tight to her hand, shyly waving and smiling at all the people she saw.

Dorne did suit Elia very well, and not only in how much more comfortable she seemed in their fashions.

She looked as if Sola herself had graced her with her light.

Once again, Ellaria thanked Mother Rhoyne for allowing her the chance to save them, and for helping them reach them in time.

Soon enough, they reached the palace itself, where Ellaria was met with surprise at who had come to greet them.

It was not Mellario’s presence that surprised her. While she did remember that day when Mellario had tearfully admitted to her in private that she could no longer stay in Dorne for fear of what she would do, that day would not occur for several more years, if it happened at all- something she hoped to prevent, for neither Mellario nor Doran deserved that pain.

No, what surprised her was the Prince of Dorne standing proudly next to his wife.

At some point, she had forgotten that Doran had ever been able to stand without being forced to rely on a cane or wheeled chair. It had been a simple if unwanted fact for so long…

Could that fate for him even be averted?

There would be time to ponder that later, for Doran had already stepped forward to greet his sister, niece and nephew. “Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon, I am relieved to find that your journey home was successful.”

Elia beamed at him. “I am glad to be home, my brother,” she said before nudging her daughter forward. “Little ray, this is my brother and goodsister, your Tío Doran and Tía Mellario. Won’t you say hello to them?”

To everyone’s surprise, Rhae walked forward, but not to her uncle. No, she stood in front of her aunt and shyly said, “Pretty scarf, Tía Mellie!”

Mellario smiled. “Thank you, little sun. If you wish, you can have one for yourself. I can even show you some designs to choose from,” she told her niece, kneeling down and allowing her to touch her patterned headscarf.

As Rhae excitedly chattered to her aunt about patterns, Doran turned to Ellaria and Oberyn. “Oberyn, I am relieved to see that you have returned in one piece. Given the shenanigans you insist upon getting into, that comes into question at times.”

“You wound me, brother.”

“As you deserve. Lady Ellaria, allow me to welcome you Sunspear once more.”

Ellaria gave him a brief but respectful curtsey. “The pleasure is mine, your highness.”

“Given all that my brother and my sister have informed me of in our recent correspondence, I would have to disagree with that statement. Regardless, we have much to discuss regarding the future.”

As soon as the prince turned away, Ellaria whirled around to glare at her lover. “What did you put in that letter?” she hissed.

At the very least Oberyn had the grace to look sheepish. “I may have been slightly more detailed to him than I was to Elia. In my defense, I did not believe giving him more time to process everything was a terrible idea, especially as we only have a limited time to speak on the subject before the children interrupt.”

She let out a long, drawn-out sigh, but as much as she hated it, she could not deny that logic. The children would very well stage a breakout from the nursery- where she assumed that they were being held- if they took too long.

As was proven when she, Oberyn, Elia, and Lewyn were all ushered into the Prince’s Solar once the greetings were done and Rhae had been lured away with a promise to meet her cousins. Once all five adults were settled into their seats, Doran thrust a piece of paper at her. “Given the children present in this palace, we do not have time to debate all of what I have been informed of. If Mother Rhoyne truly acted how you have claimed, you shall have no issue reading the words on this missive.”

It was with trepidation that Ellaria took the paper. Not trepidation that she would be unable to read it, but trepidation because she unfortunately recognized the handwriting and she was not a fool.

Sure enough, she could feel her face getting stonier and stonier until she reached a line almost all the way down the page, at which point she looked up to glare at her lover once more. “After outlining everything that would have happened, you immediately write, ‘Do not worry mine brother, for we are well on our way to free our sister and her children from the yolk of fate that attempted to tighten around them’?” she hissed.

“In my defense, I was trying to assure him that we had things handled.”

Ellaria buried her face in one of her hands to massage her temples. “Why in the world did I fall in love with you?”

Oberyn just grinned at her. “Because I keep life interesting?”

“Interesting is one way to put it,” she muttered. “Chaotic is a better way, if I may put forth my own opinion.”

“I know your uncle. Your life would be chaotic with or without me in it.”

She paused, and found that to her horror she could not deny that fact.

They were cut off by a very long and drawn out sigh, one that she recognized far too well, having heard it so many times even in this timeline. They both turned to the desk to find Doran with his head buried in his hands. “Nothing comes without a cost,” he muttered. Mellario sympathetically patted him on the back.

Even without looking right at her, it was impossible for one to miss the way Elia rolled her eyes. “Doran, we have far more pressing things to discuss,” she chided them.

(Unknown to Ellaria, the odd looks all three of the men in the room gave Elia was because she sounded exactly like her mother, the Princess Loreza, when she used that tone. She wouldn’t find out that fact for another fortnight, when Oberyn whispered that fact to her after Rhae and Sarella got into some mischief and had to be scolded.)

“You are correct.” With that, Doran looked up at her. “Ellaria, it is far too late to save the Starks, the Arryn heir, and their companions, correct?”

Ellaria reluctantly nodded. “Unfortunately, it is. Brandon Stark and his companions would have reached King’s Landing slightly after we reached Dragonstone. In fact, I am surprised that no news of that has come to Dorne. And no matter how fast our Sand Steeds are, I do not believe that we shall be able to reach Rickard Stark in time to warn him.”

“Nor would he likely listen to our warnings,” Doran stated. “Now, the only question is what our next course of action will be. I was informed of that so-called Tower of Joy, but it would be best to leave that be until we are certain that they are there. I have instructed Lord Manwoody to be vigilant, and to inform us of any activity in the Prince’s Pass. Elia, if you wish to send letters to the lords-“

“No.”

All of them blinked at Elia, who proudly rose her chin and elaborated, “I will not have my children chained to a throne that will bring them nothing but pain. The future Mother Rhoyne sent Ellaria back to prevent shows clearly what it would bring. Perhaps I would be able to sway the northern lords into accepting my son as King over his sire, but at what cost? My children will be far happier being raised here in Dorne, with people that see them as more than pawns, as everyone save their grandmother has thus far.”

The room was silent after that proclamation.

After several long moments, Doran turned to his uncle. “You have discussed this, have you not?”

Lewyn solemnly nodded. “We have. I joined the Kingsguard only to protect my niece and the children she bore. When we received this news, I asked her what she wished to do, and I see no reason to stay as this was her decision.”

Doran sighed. Not a displeased one, but an accepting one. “If this is the course of action we shall take, our people will not accept a Baratheon ruling over us, not when we could have another King of Dornish blood.”

“I realize that. But would they have the manpower to invade Dorne after a war to decide who gets to sit on that iron monstrosity? Especially when we have Lyanna Stark and the men who caused all of this, all of whom are able to be ransomed?”

They all stared at her, but none of them were truly surprised.

While sailing to Dorne, Ellaria and Oberyn had whispered to each other of the possibility, for both knew what Lewyn discarding the white of the Kingsguard could mean, and neither Doran nor Mellario were fools. They all knew that this could very well be a possibility, no matter what happened.

Eventually, Doran sighed. “We will discuss this later. For now, Oberyn. Ellaria, please go and greet the children. It took far too much effort to keep them in the nursery rather than running out to greet you, and knowing your children, they will break out at any moment.”

Oberyn snorted. “Arianne is just as bad, and she is your daughter.”

Mellario laughed at that, and Doran just sighed once more. “Go. Elia, Mellario and I wish to speak more with you. Uncle, you may join us, or help Sylvia settle in once more. And Ellaria? Later, I wish to speak more with you on the subject of the future.”

Ellaria sighed, but nodded, knowing that she could not avoid it.

With that, she and Oberyn walked to the nursery- a place she had not been in for a long time, and one that had been very different the last time she was.

Despite her lover being confident in what the reactions she would receive, she still worried what kind of greeting she would receive from the children.

She should not have.

The moment Oberyn opened the door, there were at least three voices that screamed “Papa!” and two little girls attached themselves to his legs, excitedly chattering about everything.

Oberyn laughed. “Ah, my little snakelings! How I have missed you all, the most precious children the world will ever see!”

Ellaria smiled, content to stand back and let the children swarm around her lover. They all loved him best, and she could never find it in herself to mind that fact. The love he freely expressed to the children of their family was one of the things that had caught her eye, after all.

Eventually, someone noticed her, and it was little Sarella, whose eyes lit up. “Larie!” she squealed, immediately running forward into her waiting arms.

“Sarella,” she replied, unable to stop herself from grinning down at her. “I believe that you have grown!”

“So have I!” Tyene butted in, flocking over to her.

“And me!” “And me!” And there came Nym and Arianne, the latter of whom dragged both Rhae and little Quentyn along with her.

The only one that did not join this was Obara, who stood warily by the cradle her youngest cousin had been laid in.

Ellaria wondered at that, for the eldest child of House Martell had been perfectly pleasant the last time she saw her in this timeline.

She did not have to wonder long, for the nine-year-old asked suspiciously, “Papa said you two would be betrothed when you came back. He said he would ask you while you were on the Rhoyne.”

Everyone froze at that- or at least, Oberyn did, with an expression that she knew meant that he suddenly realized he had forgotten something important. The children simply looked up at her with hope and expectation.

Ellaria was slightly taken aback, but smiled. “You father and uncle did indeed promise me that he had no intention of leaving me if I allow it. All of us agree that marriage is one way to accomplish that, is it not?”

She barely had enough time to see Obara’s face fill with relief before the little ones started celebrating, all but screaming out their excitement.

Eventually they managed to extract themselves from the swarm of children long enough for Oberyn to pull her to the side. “I did plan to ask you there,” he whispered, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

Ellaria smiled at him. “You did, just not in so many words,” she whispered back, leaning forward to kiss him, delighting in the way he smiled against her mouth.

Soon enough they were dragged back into whatever conversation or activity the children wished for them to participate in, but neither minded one single bit.

It was proof that the future was brighter, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I chose to keep whether or not the Aegon we see in canon is real or not ambiguous. I tend to think he is, but Ellaria would have no way to know one way or the other, and she certainly isn't going to bring up this to their family regardless. I'm not sure she ever will. Eventually, Oberyn at least will manage to get her to open up about everything in that future, though even then I'm not sure she'll tell him about Aegon.
> 
> If you're curious about Doran's gout in the future- at the moment I do not plan to address it, but I will say that at the very least it will be caught far earlier. Mellario shares the same bed as him, and will force him to go see a healer when the first symptoms show up. I imagine that part of the reason it got bad was because he ignored it and kept quiet so no one else could make him get it looked at.
> 
> I meant to show Doran and Mellario's initial reactions to finding out that Ellaria did in fact get sent back in time, but Oberyn insisted that he gets to be himself and Ellaria insisted on getting exasperated at him. I'm sorry, I don't control either of them, I just write them.
> 
> Also, I will say that Elia's choice to forgo the throne is partially because of the timing. If they had been able to save Brandon, Elbert, and Rickard, that would have been a different story, but unfortunately they were not, and she realizes what a long regency could do to her children.
> 
> Finally, you may have noticed that this will be 9 chapters instead of 8. I actually planned to go straight to the Tower of Joy next chapter, but upon thinking about it realized that I needed a chapter before that to take care of some character interactions. I doubt you guys will complain though :p


	5. to speak of how things should have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria speaks to both Elia and Harmen Uller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I may not have made the timeline quite clear enough, and I'll clarify here.
> 
> At the moment, they're over halfway through the year 282. Aegon is about seven, almost eight months old, and Rhaegar has been gone for almost four. Elia and her kids have been in Dorne for around a month.

**Sunspear, Dorne**

There was one thing that Ellaria would never tire of seeing, and that was the children happily playing together, not a care in the world.

All of the Martell children that could walk and some of the servant’s children had collectively decided that one of the largest courtyards would be a great place to play tag. The laughter and shrieks of joy… she prayed that this would always continue. Life would always try to interrupt, that was inevitable, but this closeness was something to cherish.

Such as when little Quentyn, who was barely a year old, tripped and Arianne immediately rushed over to her little brother, helping him stand back up and only continuing on when she was certain that he was okay.

“I wonder how many generations have watched their children play from this balcony.”

Reluctantly, Ellaria turned to see her soon-to-be goodsister standing in the doorway. “Likely as many as have made their home here since it was built.”

Elia smiled at that, sitting down on one of the free chairs to watch.

As they watched Rhae laugh and run away from Maryn, the daughter of one of the servants, to keep from being made “it” again, Elia spoke up and, in a soft voice, said, “I have been wondering if I should rename my children.”

“What?” That had not been what she had expected.

Elia didn’t even look over at her, her face filled with melancholy as she watched her daughter play. “I told you that I did not choose either of my children’s names. I could have stomached the name Aegon despite my dislike of some men that bore that name, but my daughter being named Rhaenys? After both the woman who died trying to conquer lands that were never hers, and the woman that was denied her birthright?” she shook her head. “I did not wish to believe it then, but it was at that moment that I realized what that man was.”

Ellaria sighed and put a hand over hers. “Do not blame yourself for this. Everyone hoped that he would be a good king.”

Elia gave her a wan smile. “I know. And I know that I did not have many options then. But I cannot keep myself from despising how willfully blind I was, not when I now know what could have been.”

Before Ellaria could reply, to try and tell her again that none of this was her doing and she should not think it is, Elia continued, “They received their names from a man that has thrown them away as if they are no better than trash. Is it wrong that I wish to give them names that they should have had from the beginning? Or am I trying to take even more away from them, when they have already been deprived of what should have been their birthrights?”

“Have you told her what happened?”

“Yes,” came the whisper she had to strain to hear. “I did. Two days ago. I am surprised Sarella managed to convince her to leave my side to play.”

Little Rhae had been noticeably clinging to her mother the last couple of days, but it had not occurred to her that it could be because of something like this… Rhaegar could not receive his reckoning soon enough.

Ellaria let out a breath and squeezed her companion’s hand once more. “I would speak to your daughter about it. Let her know that it is her choice. As for your son… he has not even been weaned. If you wish to rename him, there should be no issue.”

Elia sighed and leaned back in her chair, staring out at the children with a tender expression. “I will do that. I simply hope that it does not lead to her resenting me.”

“I very much doubt it will.”

They sat in silence for a long while after that, simply watching the children play. At one point, they all ganged up on Obara, who could only avoid eleven little kids for so long before they managed to get her. Soon after that, the game continued, though for how much longer was in question. Many of them would soon want naps, given their ages.

Eventually, footsteps came up behind him, and they turned to see Oberyn holding his slightly grumpy nephew. “Our little moon woke up, and I believe he wants his mama,” he said brightly.

Elia shook her head, an amused smile tugging at her lips. “If you were not you, I would assume that you simply did not want to change him, but I saw you with both Tyene and Sarella. You refused to pass them off to the servants whenever you were in the room, no matter how smelly they were.”

Ellaria snickered at that. “A quirk of his that I fully intend to take advantage of in a couple of years, when I first give birth to another daughter.”

For a split second, she thought she saw Oberyn give her a confused look, but it went away far too fast as he handed his sister her son. That done, he plopped down next to her, immediately pulling her to him and absently running his hand through her curls as he was want to do regardless of the situation.

Part of her worried that Elia would find such a blatant reminder of their relationship painful, but she simply rolled her eyes at them as she looked over her son. “Ellaria, when is your father supposed to arrive?”

“I am surprised he has not yet,” Ellaria replied honestly. “No doubt he left the moment he sent off the ravens, given his happiness at officially being a grandfather with the sand snakes.”

That was something that relieved her. Here, when the idea of marriage first arose, she had made clear that she would consider Oberyn’s children her own if they allowed her to, and that she would not be pleased if anyone treated them badly. Harmen Uller had acted offended at the mere idea, and had even sent letters and gifts to the little ones to make that fact clear. Usually gifts that had sharp points, but given who was involved that should not be at all surprising.

(There was a part of her that wondered if that would be different in yet another world. The eldest four sand snakes had no claim to the Hellholt, after all. But that was a moot point, and she did not wish to question his joy.)

Oberyn himself snorted at that. “I still want an answer as to why he thought giving Tyene that treatise on poisons before I could was a good idea.”

Ellaria snickered. “That, my love, is because he refused to do nothing to get back at you for choosing to marry me.”

“I thought he liked me.”

And that got a snort from Elia, who looked up from where she was nursing her son with a raised eyebrow. “Oby, if Lord Uller did not like you, you would know it. Have you forgotten the tale of that Toland cousin already?”

Ellaria burst out laughing at that. “Your dear sister is correct. Believe me, my father likes you well enough, and I sincerely doubt that he shall ever do anything more than occasionally poke at you.”

Oberyn just mumbled something incoherent and turned his full attention back to the game of tag, watching Sarella practically tackle Nym to the ground to keep her from getting to Tyene. Were the children doing teams now? The rules seemed to change every round.

Not five minutes later, a servant- Taryn, if Ellaria remembered right- came in and bowed to them. “Your highnesses, Lord Uller’s party has been sighted in the distance, and the Prince requests your presence in the main courtyard in an hour. The Princess Mellario will bring the children to the nursery.”

“Thank you, Taryn. We shall be there at the requested time,” Elia replied, smiling at the man.

Once he was gone, Oberyn snorted again. “Speak of an Uller and they shall appear,” he said, stretching and smirking at Ellaria.

She scoffed at that. “That is only when we wish it to be so, Oberyn, so I would suggest you remember that fact,” she returned, standing up and gracefully walking out of the room before they could get more than a glimpse of her own smirk, her grinning lover and snickering sister following her.

Soon enough, they had all gathered in the courtyard just in time for the Uller party to arrive.

To Ellaria’s relief, her father had not changed at all. Not even in appearance, for Harmen Uller had always looked far older than he was. Ulwyck had once joked that his brother didn’t turn 20, he turned 50.

His appearance was not the only thing that was unchanged. Despite how both the Ruling Prince and Princess Consort were in the courtyard with them, the Lord of the Hellholt completely ignored them, instead choosing to jump off his horse and rush towards her. “Ah, my lovely daughter! How I have long awaited this glorious day!” he exclaimed, all but dragging her into a hug.

Ellaria laughed, returning the embrace and simply reveling in her father’s presence once more. Never once had he greeted her any other way but this, regardless of who was around, and regardless of what it would possibly do to his reputation. “Padre, if you are referring to my wedding, that day will not arrive for another two moons. There are some things we will likely have to take care of, first.”

“Ah, yes, I have been informed.” With that, Harmen finally let go of her and turned to the highest ranking couple in Dorne. “Prince Doran, Princess Mellario, I wish to tell you myself that House Uller offers you our full support, and are prepared to punish any of Dorne’s enemies at a single word, no matter who they are,” he said, giving them a deep, respectful bow.

Ellaria rose an eyebrow at that, and she was not the only one. Oberyn was looking at him in what she recognized as surprise, and Elia seemed slightly confused as well.

Only Doran and Mellario seemed unsurprised by his words. “I thank you, Lord Uller, and welcome you to Sunspear. We shall have much to discuss.”

More pleasantries passed. Harmen greeted all of the children warmly (so much so that she was shocked that he did not start passing out gifts to try and claim the title of Best Abuelo… even though there was no competition, sadly enough), Elia respectfully, and Oberyn as if he were an old friend.

It was as her father was joking with her lover that Ellaria was approached by Mellario. “I suggested that Doran bring your father into our confidences,” the princess consort whispered. “I apologize if I overstepped, and I realize that I should have discussed it with you first, before I ever approached my husband.”

Ellaria took in a breath, not having expected that, but she shook her head. “No. If any should know, it is my father. You did nothing wrong.”

Mellario gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the meetings at hand.

Soon enough they headed inside, Harmen to freshen up in his guest room (much to the younger snakelings’ disappointment, for they liked the attention they were getting from “Abuelo Harmy” and didn’t care that he very much smelled like he’d been on a horse for a sennight), and the rest of them to whatever activities they wished to do.

Tomorrow, final negotiations for their wedding would begin. Ellaria sincerely doubted that there would be any surprises, but it was best to take care of some things before that.

Which was why she asked her father to join her in her solar once he was settled in.

Oberyn, rather than leaving immediately, chose to hover around her for several minutes. He had been doing that recently, and she could not quite understand why. Perhaps it was because they knew Rickard Stark would soon reach the capital and that Rebellion would be imminent, and the Mad King would soon realize Elia and her children had fled Dragonstone if he did not already? Though that still did not explain it to her satisfaction, and she did not wish to outright ask unless it continued.

“Do you wish for me to stay?” he asked.

Ellaria shook her head. “I feel like I should speak to my father alone, at least with this subject. Go play with our children, or go pester your brother. I will be fine.”

“If you are certain, cielita,” Oberyn said, leaning over and kissing her before leaving the room.

Soon enough, Harmen Uller arrived. (Still smelling slightly like a horse, but it was actually bearable now.)

“Ellaria,” he said taking her hand.

“Papa,” she whispered. “Doran told you of what Mother Rhoyne did, did he not?”

“He did. My daughter, I wish I could take this pain from you.”

Ellaria smiled. Yes, her father was exactly the same as ever. “Do not worry for me. The pain has very much lessoned, what with being able to change that fate. I do wish to know one thing, however.” She took in a deep breath and asked, “Mama… you and she argued around the time I was conceived, did you not? What made her stay?”

Harmen looked surprised at that, but his face quickly turned melancholy and pensive as he turned away to inspect some of the wall hangings.

Eventually, he spoke in a soft, regretful voice, saying, “Your mother… you know that Avaya never took to the Hellholt. Dorne itself? She loved almost as much as the Summer Isles. But the Hellholt was difficult for her. You have much of that in you, something that I have never thought ill of you for. Quite the opposite, for you share your mother’s gentle heart, and that is something I have always admired, for I am not a soft man by any means.

“I do not recall what the argument was originally about. It escalated, and Avaya accused me of refusing to live up to the promises I had made to her. I did not take lightly to that, and eventually all but ordered her to leave, to which she replied that she refused to stay with a man like me, one who refused to listen to her.

“I stormed off after that. I regret that decision more than anything else in my life, for I realize what it could have brought. Had I left that be…

“I eventually found myself at the Brimstone, and clarity suddenly overcame me. For once in my life I realized that I was a fool, and I rushed to apologize. It was not a moment too soon, for I found Avaya already packing her possessions.

“Things were difficult. Finding out you would soon come to us did not immediately fix the cracks in our relationship. But it did make us truly discuss what our expectations were, and what form we thought our relationship should take. The ten years we had together were the ten greatest of my life. Things were not perfect, but they were all that I could wish for.”

At the end of that speech, Ellaria was shocked to find tears gathering in her eyes. How could she not? She remembered the one time in the other timeline her father told her never to walk away from an argument from the one she loved, for one could never know whether or not they would get another chance. She could not bear to ask for details then, but this…

“Words cannot describe how glad I am for that,” she whispered.

Her father smiled at her. “Nor can I.”

Ellaria did not fully open up to her father about what happened in the other timeline. She did not wish to open those wounds yet again.

But she was still able to speak with her father without grief hanging over her head, and she would cherish that just as much as she did everything else these events had brought her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't see Elia ever being happy about her children having the names they do. She hates it, and very much wants them to have names they should have had from the start, but she also doesn't want to take anything more away from them. She will make the decision of whether or not to speak to Rhaenys about it once they confront Rhaegar.
> 
> Yes, Oberyn will proudly change diapers. Yes, there are servants around to do that. He does not care. He wants to spend all the time with his kids, no matter what it involves. Yes, his family thinks this is kind of weird.
> 
> Yeah, Harmen and Avaya's relationship was complicated to say the very least, but they did genuinely love each other and tried their best to make things work.
> 
> And yes, Mother Rhoyne figuratively bonked Harmen over the head to go talk to his lover. She loves her children, but realizes that sometimes there is no other way to make them listen to her.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter shall be the one that no doubt all of you are looking forward to! >:3


	6. to confront them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martells get to the Tower of Joy.

**Tower of Joy, Prince’s Path, Dorne**

“Oh joy, it’s the Tower of Joy.”

Despite everything, Ellaria could not resist snorting at Oberyn’s words. Even Elia and Ashara- the latter of whom had insisted she accompany them- gave a wan smile at that, and there may have been a couple of chuckles from the men closest to them.

The “Tower of Joy”… it was likely only called that out of irony. It was once used by Dornish soldiers to help guard their northern borders, and it’s location and general state had led many to hate being stationed there. The location especially was a strike against it as it was not even directly on the Prince’s Pass, and had eventually been what caused it to be abandoned near fifty years before.

It was not a place any would expect a prince to hide with his mistress. And yet, it was also the perfect place for them to hide, for none had thought to look at an abandoned tower in Dorne before Eddard Stark had ended up there while searching for his sister.

But once they did know of it, it was easy enough to arrange a large escort to take the four fools that chose to hide there into custody.

Lord Dagos Manwoody of Kingsgrave- and was that not a fitting name for this excursion?- took point, for while Oberyn was the highest-ranking person in the group with combat experience, no one trusted him not to kill Rhaegar at the first opportunity, especially if they found him and his Lady Lyanna in a compromising position. He fully agreed that their lack of trust was well-founded.

The battle- if it could even be called that- was short.

They had timed it well, arriving near dusk. The four fools were caught with their pants down- literally, in the case of the two biggest fools.

A couple of men were injured and were hurriedly ushered to the healers, but the two Kingsguard were quickly taken into custody. Whent had been knocked out in the process, but Arthur Dayne was still conscious.

When the traitor was dragged to their feet, he opened his mouth as if to say something. What sort of excuse he wished to give would never be spoken, for before he could let out a sound Ashara stepped forward and slapped him, not once, not twice, but three times.

“Three slaps,” Ashara said, her voice chillingly level and quiet, “three slaps, for the woman and her two children you betrayed. How Dawn chose you all of those years ago is something that I shall never understand, for you are no Sword of the Morning. You are not even fit to be a child of House Dayne.”

“Ashara-“

That simply got him another slap, and would likely have led to more pain for the traitor, but Elia herself walked up and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. All she said was “Ash,” but it was enough for Ashara to look at her and deflate, anger not dissipating, but rather retreating for the time being.

That did not mean that man was free from all words, for Oberyn stalked forward until he was looming above the man. “I spoke to your older brother,” he affably said with a smile, “and I have to say, he is not particularly happy with your life choices. I believe he was musing on whether it would be more satisfying to send you to _visit_ the Hellholt or to let you freeze your ass off at the Wall.”

Arthur Dayne was silent as he was dragged away, but the look on his face told them all how much Ashara and Oberyn’s words got to him.

When he was out of their sight, Ellaria walked to stand next to her love and held out a hand. He made a face, but willingly handed her his spear. She let out a sigh of relief at that, for it meant he agreed not to kill that man when he was dragged out unless he made a move at them, no matter how angry he was.

They did not have to wait long.

Not even ten minutes later, a group of Martell men left the Tower, dragging the other two prisoners with them, both of them looking as if they had hurriedly dressed at spearpoint. Those same spears forced them to kneel on the ground in front of them.

This was the first time Ellaria had ever laid eyes on them, and she could not say she was impressed.

Rhaegar Targaryen… Perhaps he was objectively beautiful, but it was a cold, distant beauty, one that she would not feel attracted to even if these events had not happened. He wore grief as a shroud, and it very much showed. Even now, confused and shocked at what was happened, he still looked far more melancholy than one would ever need. How any glorified this man was beyond her, even with how ineffectual and later insane the Baratheon and Lannister regimes turned out to be.

And then there was Lyanna Stark.

They said that a she-wolf had stolen away with the silver prince, wooed by his songs. Perhaps this was indeed a she-wolf in front of her… but more than that, this was a child. A child that looked younger than her own Lia had when last she saw her, what with the wide gray eyes full of more shock than the man she had run away with and all the other clear signs that she had barely begun to enter womanhood.

There had been so many theories on what this girl had been like. Ellaria found that most of them had been wrong. She was just a sheltered, naïve girl, one that likely thought there would be no consequences for her actions.

Elia stepped forward, staring at her husband and his mistress with burning eyes. One would think that allowing her to speak first would be the best course of action with the rage that rolled off of her like the waves of the sea, but it seems that was not to be, for Rhaegar chose to break the silence by starting, “Elia, my dear-“

A slap seemed to echo through the mountains, and the man almost fell over from the force, his cheek already starting to redden.

Elia just stared at him impassively. “I never expected love from you,” she started in a deadly quiet voice. “In my heart I hoped it would bloom just as it had for Myriah and Daeron the Good, yes, but I did not expect it. I did not even truly expect for you to always be faithful to me. There was only one single thing that I expected from you, and it was to never endanger my children’s futures. You could not even do that, for you ran off with this girl without a single word to me.”

It was then that Lyanna showed herself to be what Ellaria assumed. “I thought you would accept this. You Dornish all have paramours!”

At least she had the presence of mind to look abased at the disgusted looks she received. Ellaria couldn’t resist stepping forward, shaking her head at the girl. “Please, name a Dornish Lord, the head of their House, that you know has a paramour, and one that is currently married. You cannot, can you? I only know of one currently, and it was with full agreement from all parties involved, and they stay quiet on the subject and do not flaunt it. Consent is key to taking a paramour, and I know that consent was not given in this case. It was not even asked for.”

Before either of the fools could say a word, Elia spoke once more, still staring at them with a disgusted face. “Tell me, husband, he who vowed to the Seven to protect and care for me, did you truly expect the great lords to accept this? Did you expect Lords Stark and Baratheon to accept making her your glorified mistress?”

“I am not a mistress. We married on the Isle of Faces!”

That got everyone to stare at her in disbelief. Even the guards looked down at her at that.

Rhaegar was a fool, for he eagerly nodded. “Of course. We shall be as Aegon and his sister-wives, and lead Westeros into a new era of prosperity!”

They just stared at him for several long moments, simply trying and failing to process how anyone could be so idiotic.

Finally, Oberyn shook his head. “You idiot, the Faith won’t ever go for that. Did anyone ever teach you about Maegor? And I am not an expert on marriages made under the Old Gods, but I do know that they don’t condone polygamy, and that family is involved during the ceremony, preferably on both sides. From what I’ve seen, there wasn’t any there. And if you think Lord Stark is going to give his belated permission, sorry, but a charred corpse doesn’t have the ability.”

Sometimes Ellaria wondered why they allowed Oberyn to go anywhere.

Lyanna seemed to wilt back at that, shaking her head, eyes wide in denial. “No. No! My father is alive, you lie!”

This time it was Ashara that spoke up. “There is no lie. You older brother Brandon-“

“No!”

“-thought his only sister had been kidnapped, never dreaming that she would leave willingly. He marched up to the Red Keep, and the Mad King did not take well to him demanding your silver prince’s head.”

“No, please no!”

“He called your father, Lord Stark, to the Red Keep to answer for his son. From what we know, faced with few options, he called for a Trial by Combat, naming his son Brandon as his champion. Do you know who Aerys named his? He named wildfire. Your eldest brother was killed at the same time, desperately trying to reach his father. Their souls had barely left their bodies before the madman called for your brother Eddard’s head, as well as Robert Baratheon’s- the latter’s only ‘crime’ having had the _luck_ to be the poor fool betrothed to you.”

Some part of Ellaria, likely the part that had raised children of her own, pitied the way that Lyanna Stark broke at that, at the way she curled in on herself and sobbed. She was younger than her own Lia had been, wasn’t she? Barely fifteen, not even an adult by Westerosi standards. Rhaegar had truly taken advantage of a naïve child.

That pity was not enough to have any urge to change their plans. Child or not, she should have known better. And Ellaria knew all too well what would have- what _had_ happened before Mother Rhoyne sent her back.

Perhaps Lyanna would be able to build a better life for herself, one that would make up for this foolish mistake. Perhaps she would not. Whatever the case, it was not their place to decide. As soon as they could manage it, she would be ransomed to the leaders of the rebellion in exchange for Dorne to be left alone. Perhaps she would be married to Robert Baratheon as planned, only this time as a Queen rather than a Lady, or perhaps she would be able to live her life alone in the North. Whatever the case, it was out of their hands- and out of Lyanna’s hands as well.

Rhaegar, for his part, was simply shaking his head in disbelief. “You jest.”

Oberyn- and how the fool in front of them wasn’t flinching away from the smile so full of venom he was giving him- responded, “Oh, I see! You did not expect consequences for your actions! How sad, for they have arrived regardless! I would suggest you get used to it, you-“

“Oberyn,” Elia said, sending her brother a quelling look to make him shut up before turning to the silver-haired man in front of them. “I wish to congratulate you, in fact. Not even Aegon the Unworthy managed to topple the Targaryen dynasty, and yet you have with your actions.”

“But Aegon- the Prophecy-“

“A prophecy full of lies. My son will never sit on that cursed throne. He and my daughter shall live happily here in Dorne, free from your rancid influence. You, however, shall be given to the rebels at first opportunity, who shall do with you what they wish.”

“You do not underst-“

“No. I do understand. I understand what you yourself refuse to see. And I refuse to let you jeopardize my children, my family, my country with your actions. You have no place in our lives. The only tales that shall be told of you will be ones of caution. Your legacy will be nothing.”

With that, Elia turned away from him, gesturing for the guards to take the two of them away.

None of them listened to Rhaegar’s pleas for the wife he cast away to listen to him, especially with how many times he mentioned that damned prophecy.

Soon enough, Rhaegar, Dayne, and Whent were thrown into small tents far away from each other, still tied up- as they will be until they reach Sunspear. Lyanna Stark was taken to a similar one, but unlike the men she was at least allowed a cot to sleep on. They had all realized the possibility that she had been unwilling, and even past that they all realized that keeping her in better conditions would only help in the future.

Elia disappeared into her own tent soon after- Ashara following her. When Ellaria asked if Oberyn wanted to go with his sister, he simply shook his head and said that in this case, Ashara could give her better comfort than he could.

They sat there for awhile, simply staring at the damned Tower and the people clearing it out, until one of the healers they brought with them came to tell them that Lyanna seemed to not be ill, that it was far too early for them to tell if she was pregnant or not, and that she had spent the entire visit crying or staring at nothing.

At that news, Ellaria stood and brushed off the riding tunic she wore. “I wish to speak to her.”

“Laria-“

“Nothing will happen to me, do not worry. I simply wish to know what her thoughts were.”

Oberyn did not protest any longer, but he did walk with her and hovered outside of the tent as she went in.

True to the healer’s words, Lyanna Stark was curled up on her side, staring at the fabric of the tent with dead eyes. She didn’t even look up to see who entered the tent. “Have you come to gloat that my father and brother are dead?”

“No. I have simply come out of curiosity.”

That got the girl to look up. “Who are you even?”

“I am the Lady Ellaria Uller,” she answered, walking closer to the cot, “soon to be titled Princess, as I am Prince Oberyn’s betrothed.”

Lyanna let out a bitter laugh at that, her head dropping back down. “What curiosity? What questions could someone like you even have for me?”

“Just one. Why? Why did you choose to willingly run away with that man? What did he offer you?”

“Freedom,” she whispered, sounding on the verge of tears once again, “I did not wish to marry Robert, and he offered me freedom from that.”

“And you thought that the heir to a throne would give you that? That being a queen would do that?” Ellaria shook her head, more disappointed by that answer than she could say. She would have almost preferred her to declare that she wished to be queen. “My prince has daughters of his own already, the eldest only nine. You seem younger than she is, and are far more naïve than her or even most of her younger sisters and cousins.”

“How can you be fine with your betrothed having children already?”

“Because he had made no promises to me when those girls were born. And because those girls are innocent. They did not ask to be born. Why would I be upset over that? Especially when Oberyn has never given any indication that he will not cherish me.” Nor will he ever. It did not matter that they argued, that they were faced with grief and pain, that life would always throw blows at them. She had never had reason to doubt that Oberyn loved her, and that was something she would never take for granted.

The tent was silent for awhile after that.

Eventually, Lyanna asked in a small voice, “Will I be made to marry Robert?”

Ellaria shrugged despite knowing the girl was still faced away from her. “That is not for any of us to decide. We will give you back to your remaining brothers, and they will be the ones to decide your fate.”

The next words were so soft and broken that she had to strain to hear them. “I just want to go home. To Winterfell. To my family.”

Ellaria shook her head, having to harden her heart against the sympathy that tried to arise. She had felt similarly in another world, after all, but sympathy would do nothing, and there was nothing any of them could do at that point. This girl had made her bed, and would have to lie in it, no matter if it was not what she had hoped it would be. “I would suggest you pray to the gods for that, for they are the only ones that can change things.”

With that, she turned and exited the tent, leaving the Stark girl alone with her thoughts.

Oberyn met her outside, and immediately ushered her to their own tent, one with much better accommodations than the fools received. Soon enough, they were curled up in bed together under enough blankets to keep away the night’s chill, seeking for the warmth they could only find in each other.

Finally, Ellaria sighed, leaning back into his arms. “That girl… Obara is more mature than she is, and Obara is not even ten yet.”

Oberyn huffed out a breath at that. “Not sure that’s much of a compliment to Obara, considering everything that happened in her childhood.”

“Even if you had found Obara the day she was born, she would still likely be more mature than her age would suggest. It is simply in her nature. If it helps, I would say that Arianne is also much more mature than that girl, and she is only five.”

“You have a point.”

With that, they lapsed into silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Ellaria especially enjoyed the way his arms wrapped around her and his hand pressed against her lower stomach, a wonderful pressure she had not felt since-

It was at this point that she froze, hesitatingly lifting a hand of her own to cover his as she did some very quick math. “Oberyn?”

“Hmm?”

“…when was the last time you noticed that I had my moonblood?”

She felt rather than saw him sit up a little. “…while we were on our way to Sunspear,” he slowly replied, as if confused about how she did not realize this before.

That was over two moons ago. And, now that she was thinking about it, she realized that she had last taken moontea just under two moons ago. Given the track record they’d had in the other timeline…

Ellaria laughed, turning around and kissing her love. “This is why you’ve hovered over me so much this past moon, isn’t it? You realized I was pregnant before I did.”

Oberyn just snorted and kissed her again. “I assumed you knew and did not wish to say anything.”

“Rather I did not realize it could even be a possibility.” She laughed again, pressing her hands against her stomach- still flat, but slightly firmer than usual. “I cannot believe that I did not notice. So much has been happening in our lived, and I have not had many of the symptoms people associate with pregnancy, but that is no excuse.”

“I probably should have brought it up at some point, I apologize.”

Ellaria smiled, leaning over to kiss him once more. “Do not. You were trying to give me time, and I appreciate that.” She laughed again, caught up in her joy. Another wonderful daughter for them to love… and one that was a sign that things had truly changed, as she told her love.

Even in the darkness, she could see the way his eyes softened even more at that as he lifted a hand to her cheek. “That she will be,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her softly once more. That done, he crawled under the blankets and kissed her stomach as well, softly greeting the daughter growing there.

Ellaria could not help the tears that pricked at her eyes. This day had been a long one, and there would be long days to come, but yes, things had truly changed, and for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tower of Joy doesn't really make much sense to me, I mean how did no one notice they were there? So this is me trying to explain it all. Left out is the ghost stories of poor, tired soldiers forced to guard it that left shades behind to try and warn people away from it.
> 
> Just so you know, you can imagine that Elia/Ashara happens at some point in this verse, even though it won't be brought up in this fic.
> 
> Yeah, no annulment here. Rhaegar wasn't enough of an idiot to think that he'd be able to get that to happen. Instead, he just ignored all of the shit that Maegor did and how no other targs tried to get polygamy to work, not even Aegon the Unworthy. So he really just traded one type of idiocy for another.
> 
> So, this is my take on Lyanna. She wasn't some seductress that wanted to be queen, she wasn't some fool in love who wouldn't care that her family died. She was just a sheltered, naive girl that didn't think things through.
> 
> Yeah, Ellaria didn't realize she was pregnant. Give her a break, stuff has been going on, the memories of the other timeline are sort of messing her up at times, and the only real symptoms she's head are being tired and her breasts sometimes hurting, neither of which are exclusive to pregnancy. And Oberyn honestly thought she was keeping quiet because he knows enough about pregnancy that the first three months can be tricky.
> 
> If you're curious what the general reaction from Dorne will be- surprise that Ellaria wasn't noticeably showing during the wedding. Oberyn does have four kids already, and it's not like this is unheard of in Dorne. The kid will be born legitimate, that's the only thing that really matters.
> 
> (By the way, this kid isn't Elia daughter of Oberyn. She won't be born for another two years. This really is a new daughter for them.)


End file.
